morty_3amfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothwing
____ ___ Semblance Mothwing is a comely dappled, thick-furred golden tabby she-cat with with darker rippling tabby stripes with magnificent eyes the color of gold. Her dominating pelt color is a pale cream that fades into a lighter cream/white on the underbelly, muzzle, ears, tail and paws. She has dark, mud colored tabby stripes that ripple like the river over her back, legs, tail, neck and face. Alluring golden eyes seem to make her already goregous pelt pop, almost anyone could get lost in the endless pools of "liquid gold". Even though she's a tad bit smaller than both of her father, Tigerstar, she gets her slender and nimble build from her mother, Sasha. Long and silky thick fur that rarely tangles/knots up and contributes to help her look a bigger size than she normally is. Height: 9.3 in. Weight: '''8 lbs ___ Disposition Mothwing may come off as a nonchalant cat but once you've been around her for a while she's a fluffball full of joy. Most of the time she's a hyper little squirt with sort of a perky attitude which is the total opposite of her father. Even though her father's history is dark and his traitorous acts for power has left her with a bad reputation, she still looks up to her father with admiration and a strong desire to be powerful like him. She has high ambitions to become a medicine cat for her Clan instead of taking the dangerous path of becoming a warrior. Though she's a bubbly, "immature" feline she can be extremely serious and scary at times that call for it. Not very many cats know this but she doesn't believe in StarClan, she knows that to become a medicine cat/apprentice you receive omens/prophecies/signs from StarClan but she thinks it's just a bunch of nonsense. ___ Likes '''Activities: '''Taking walks in the forest and doing chores for her Clan like fetch moss, clean dens, etc. Gathering herbs is one of her favorite tasks. She's always liked swimming and every time she finds a stream or water source she'll most likely be found playing around in it. '''Things: '''Plants/herbs and learning about their uses, she loves kits '''Attracted to Looks: '''Pale brown and white tabby, mostly white, or grey toms. Green(Dark or light) and yellow(Dark or light) eyes intend to attract her more than other eye colors. Bigger, well built toms also catch her attention. '''Personality: '''Surprisingly, she favors caring but arrogant personalities, or at least something similar to those traits. ___ Dislikes '''Activities: '''Being confined into camp for punishment or anything else, going into battle and having to fight other cats/animals, punishing little kits. '''Things: '''X '''Not Attracted to 'Looks: '''Anything opposite of what's listed above. '''Personality: ' Mothwing finds extremely caring, loving, clingy, etc. toms to be annoying and a waste of her time. ___ Relations ___ Acquaintances ___ Fanart/Pictures Mothwing Signature.png|Mothwing's Signature Mothwing IRL.jpg|Mothwing ___ Extra 'Cause of Death-' TBA 'Time/Date of Death-' TBA More will be added as roleplay/her life goes on ___